Final Fantasy Job Guide
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: Just a tip or two about jobs of Final Fantasy for anyone who may be interested in the games and is thinking about playing them
1. Chapter 1

Hi all and welcome to Final Fantasy Job guides! These jobs are the battle style a character plays with some unique powers and fun outcomes when in a battle.  
There are a large number of jobs!  
Some games, like Final Fantasy 3 and other games, let you consistantely change your jobs throughout the game. Others like Final Fantasy X, however are a different story, and a character is set to that job only.  
Umm, anyway, lets begin!


	2. Chapter 2

First off lets talk about Melee jobs. These are jobs that wield swords and the like as they enter battle.

Warrior  
A Warrior is a swordsman that can wield loads of swords, and is the basic of basics in melee jobs. They have good offense and defence, but thier magic can't match.

Berserker  
A berserker is a primitive looking melee job that has a constant beserk effect as it would seem. They have lots of energy in those nasty little claws, and can avoid damage to an excellence. In FFX-2, thier's a lot more they can do indeed, like hitting back when they are attacked in anyway.

Knight

A knight is a highly defensive swordsman. And they certainly do need that defence in dire times! If the rest of your team aren't doing so hot, a Knight will step in and take the damage, and it only does half damage.

Viking

A Viking, the ancient armies of ancient Norway, (I think,) are very strong and good in health and defense. They wield axes and hammers rather then pesky swords. The special effect Vikings posses, is they can provoke an enemy into not attacking the Viking's friends, but attack him/her instead. Watch out, this can put your viking in a bad situation. Also, these guys take FOREVER to level up.

Monk  
A monk is a hand-to-hand combat specialist who's punch packs, well a punch. Extremely helpful, and can activate a counter ability so they can beat the enemy up, after hurting the Monk.

Black Belt  
A black belt, is a much more powerful monk in a sense. They can easily KO an enemy, and can use a focus ability. This makes thier power increase, so its worse for the enemy. There's a sneaky catch to this. Too much focus, can be painful. When it hurts the Black belt, I advise you beat the poop out of your enemies.

Samurai  
A Samurai is a Japanese themed melee swordsman that can easily kill enemies with a fireworks attack. If you have enough money, you can throw some loose change at the enemy.

Thief

A Thief is not a nice thing for the enemy. They penny pinch, item pinch anything pinch everything from the enemy. They are also really quick and can flee, which lets enemies follow up on thier actions. Everything has a price though, like a Thief's low defence.

Ninja  
Another Japanese themed job, Ninjas are quick on thier feet. If you need to, you can throw unequipped equipment and items at the enemy. Shuriken do THE highest amount of damage. They have little defence though.

Dragoon  
Dragoon. Wierd name, VERY fun job! The user can jump, extremely high for one turn, and on the next, come crashing down on the enemies and remember, this is potentially fatal on your mean enemies!

Trainer

A trainer is someone who owns an animal and uses them to attack the opponents. In other games, a trainer captures a beast and uses THEM for pets.

Hunter  
Also known as the Gunner, Archer, Ranger, the Hunter specialises in long range attacks. These guys can AIM thier attacks and fire! Also, sometimes they can send volleys of ammo at the enemy.

Those are ALL The Melee jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Now were onto Magical jobs. These are interesting Indeed

Black Mage  
A black mage is a user of Final Fantasies 4 primary elements of magic, fire, water, thunder and blizzard. They can cast the 3 levels of each element, and are in some cases able to perform other stuff like blinding an enemy, or simply jinxing the enemy.

White Mage  
A white mage is a very kind job. While they lack in any offense at all, you would be daft if you thought this was useless. A White mage is known in Final Fantasy to heal the team. They use mostly postive magics that heal health and status problems like poison.

Summoner  
A Summoner is a very different job indeed. They are able to call upon great divine biengs and command them into battle. The most re-occuring biengs are Ifrit, Odin, Shiva, Bahamut and Ramuh. The biengs can last for one turn, however and should only be used in appropriate times.

Geomancer  
A geomancer is easily a strong magic in terms of how you use them. Depending on your location, the geomancer can call the terrain into injuring that nasty enemy team. A good example is if your geomancer was in a water filled room in battle. The geomancer can make the water randomly become a deadly whirlpool, or a might strong rush of water.

Scholar  
A scholar may seem a little bit nerdy, but they make up for it by having the ability to glance at the enemy and thier weaknesses are revealed! They can use weak versions of black and white magic, but thier main offense comes from if they use a bomb or something, it is waay more powerful!

Time Mage

Also known as a green mage, these people can literally stop an enemy in its tracks by casting spells like STOP and SLOW. O they can cast a neat little spell called haste, which speed up the team. Handy!

Thier all our magical jobs out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

These are different Jobs. Different you ask? Well, they arent melee, nor magical, but you should check it out nonetheless!

Blue Mage

A blue mage is a very interesting choice! They can when hit by certain enemy abilities, actual capture the ability, and its thiers forever to use in battle! Do they think thier lucky? I'd say no!

Red Mage  
A red mage isn't so bad, but its not great. They can cast red and black magic, which is rest assured good, but only low levels of them. And they can use weapons, just not a whole lot...

Bard

Also known as the Songstress or Dancer, the bard specialises in playing lyrical tunes, or singing. A musical job indeed, they do however struggle in the offensive.

Chemist  
Or Alchemist, can combine two normal items to create a super duper ultra destructor monster bomb, or a magical potion that heals over your health limit. Its super random!

Gambler

Don't play this one if you have a gambling problem, these people can use magical dice to deal damage depending on thier landed number, or spin some reels for some cool ability to happen. In FFX-2, its called the Lady Luck, and with it, they can seduce the enemy into ultimate confusion with a blow of a kiss.

Dark Knight  
A dark knight is a unique warrior of dark magic. Negativity runs through thier veins. To do damage to all enemies at once, they can sacrifice a little health and smite the enemy. Or if its the case, activate Charon, a heavy damage ability that kills the user upon impact. How emo can you get?

Paladin  
These guys are pretty holy, and are not like thier Dark night counterparts. Similar to the Knight, except it gets hit by magic instead of the allies. They also cast weak white magic.

Mime  
A mime is someone who can mimic thier allie's most recent ability, and use it exactly the same. Double trouble on bad guys!

Sorceror  
A sorceror can cast magic on thier sword to enhance thier sword's performance in battle. For example, if a sorceror had a plain sword, and cast a water spell on it, the sword would also deal water damage.

Think you might play it now?  
Good! Go!


End file.
